Jace's Journey, Episode One: Trainers Unite!
Preview: "The world of Pokemon; creatures that show great compassion toward others and are each unique in their own way. Those that travel the world and catch Pokemon are Pokemon Trainers; just like Pokemon, they too are unique in their own special ways. Pokemon exist all around the world. Whether they fly high into the sky, run the vast fields, or swim the deepest depths of the oceans, all Pokemon are special!" .'' Father: "Come now, Jace, you'll have to better than that if you want to be your old man..." Jace: "Hm, you're right. I won't give up though. Not by a longshot. We'll beat you with this next move! Mudkip, use Water Pulse!" Mudkip: ''*Nods and launches into the air; firing off a ball of pulsating water at its opponent* Father: "Excellent response, but not good enough! Dodge it, Swampert!" Swampert: *Jumps and backflips before landing on the ground again* Father: "Double Slap, let's go!" Swampert: *Charges Mudkip with two glowing fins and slaps Mudkip twice in the face* .'' Jace: "Mudkip, no!" ''. Father: "It was a good fight, Jace. You're getting much stronger." Jace: "But I didn't win." Father: "Sometimes the good fight ends in defeat. But no matter what, you should always move forward and continue training. Every battle has to have a victor, and a loser as well." .'' Mother: "Guess I missed out on another father and son bonding battle, huh? So, Jace, you finally beat your father?" Father: ''*Patting Jace's head* "Not yet, but he's getting there. In time he'll be strong enough to take on any Trainer." Jace: "Right." Father: "So, where's Caitlynn? Wasn't she with you?" Mother: "She had to take off to the Gym. New challengers are showing up by the dozens to battle her." Father: "That's our Caitlynn. Strong, independent, and willing to take on the world all on her own." Jace: "Dad, you think I'd be able to challenge big sister to a Gym Battle?" Father: "Of course. I bet she'd love to see how much stronger you've gotten. You two haven't seen each other in a few months after all." Mother: "Oh, Jace, I almost forgot to tell you something..." Jace: "What is it?" Mother: "Professor Pine finally finished that little project you asked him to work on." Jace: "Really?! He finished it?!" Mother: "Yep. He said you can come by anytime to check it out." .'' Jace: "Mudkip, you're all better!" Father: ''*Walks to him from another hallway* "I used a Hyper Potion to heal Mudkip right up." Jace: "Thanks, dad. You're the best. Let's go, Mudkip!" Mudkip: *Jumps to his shoulder* "Kip!" ("Yeah!") .'' Narrator: '"This young and adventurous boy is Jace. Just turning thirteen has become an important milestone in his training to become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world. What adventures and new Pokemon await for him can only be imagined!"' ''. Jace: "Professor!" Professor Pine: *Turns to Jace and smiles* "Ah, Jace, welcome. Please come right over." Jace: *Runs to Professor Pine* "So, is it true? You finally finished it?" Professor Pine: "Yes I did." .'' Professor Pine: "This is called a Pokedex. It's used to register Pokemon, their strength, and the moves they have." ''. Pokedex: "Greetings. I am Simon, your personal Pokemon director and navigation expert. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jace. I look forward to guiding you through your journey in the world of Pokemon." Jace: "That's so cool!" Professor Pine: "I'm glad you like it." .'' Professor Pine: "It looks like you're set. But before you leave, I'd like for you to pick a starter Pokemon to accompany you and Mudkip while on your journey. The three Pokemon that we have for you to choose from is Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle." Jace: "That's an easy choice. Definitely Charmander for sure." Professor Pine: "Are you sure?" Jace: "Definitely." Professor Pine: ''*Nods and hands Jace a Pokeball containing Charmander inside it* "Be safe on your journey to new heights, Jace. Come back anytime to talk about what you've seen." Jace: "I sure will, Professor. Bye!" .'' Jace: "We did it, Mudkip. We're finally on our very own journey." Mudkip: "Mudkip!" ("I so excited!") Jace: "First thing we should do is get more Pokemon. But I don't see any around here." ''. Simon: "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is a unique Pokemon that can adapt to its surroundings by changing its form and abilities when evolving. This Eevee knows the following moves: Bite, Tackle, and Growl." .'' Jace: "Alright, Mudkip, this is our first battle with a wild Pokemon. Stay ready for anything." Eevee: ''*Charges at Mudkip and uses Tackle. It hits Mudkip hard and knocks it back a couple feet* Mudkip: *Shakes off the Tackle attack and looks to Jace for a command* Jace: "Right. Mudkip, Water Pulse!" Mudkip: *Jumps and fires a ball of pulsating energy* Eevee: *Dodges and uses Growl on Mudkip* Jace: "Mudkip, dodge that Growl attack!" Mudkip: *Jumps into the air and dodges Growl* Jace: "Water Gun!" Mudkip: *Fires pressurized water from its mouth at Eevee. Eevee is hit by the Water Gun attack and crashes against a tree. It stands back up and shakes the water off from its brown fur* Jace: "Way to go, Mudkip!" Mudkip: *Lands back on the ground and cheers* Jace: "Use Aqua Tail!" Eevee: *Runs at Mudkip with glowing fangs in its mouth* Jace: "Careful, Mudkip, its using Bite!" Mudkip: *Smiles and runs at Eevee as its fin becomes surrounded by swirling water currents. It swings it tail at Eevee and scores a direct hit, throwing Eevee high into the air* Jace: "Let's wrap this up with Water Pulse!" Mudkip: *Jumps into the air and suspends itself above Eevee. Eevee tries to use Growl, but it front-flips while firing off a ball of pulsating water at it. The ball hits Eevee directly and sends it crashing into the ground. Water Pulse explodes into a blue cloud of dust. The dust settles and Eevee has fainted* Jace: "Awesome! Now's my chance!" *Tosses a Pokeball at Eevee* .'' Jace: ''*Runs and picks up the Pokeball* "Alright. We caught Eevee!" Mudkip: "Mudkip, mud!" ("Eevee, yay!") Jace: "Let's see if we can catch more before heading to the next town over." Mudkip: *Cheers* .'' Jace: ''*Takes his Pokedex out* Simon: "Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. This Growlithe knows the following moves: Bite, Ember, and Fire Fang." Jace: *Puts away his Pokedex and calls on Mudkip to battle again* Growlithe: *Runs at Mudkip and uses Fire Fang as its starting move to attack with* Jace: "Mudkip, dodge to the side and use Aqua Tail!" Mudkip: *Skids to the side and dodges Growlithe's Fire Fang while creating its Aqua Tail attack. It smiles and spins, flinging its tail at Growlithe* Growlithe: *Jumps up and over Mudkip's Aqua Tail and uses Ember. Ember hits Mudkip, but does little damage to it* Jace: "It's fast. Use Water Pulse on the ground!" Growlithe: *Charges Mudkip with another Fire Fang attempt* Mudkip: *Fires a ball of water into the ground and causes an explosion of blue dust that spreads across the ground. Growlithe stops and looks around* Jace: "Go, Mudkip! Aqua Tail, then use Water Pulse!" Mudkip: *Jumps high into the air and surrounds its tailfin in rushing, swirling water. It flips and slams the Aqua Tail down on top of Growlithe. Another explosion of blue dust ruptures and cracks the ground. Growlithe slides back just as Mudkip fires another Water Pulse ball at it. It has no time to dodge and is hit directly by it. The ball explodes into another blue cloud of dust and Growlithe struggles to stay on its feet* Jace: *Tosses a Pokeball at Growlithe* Growlithe: *Knocks the Pokeball away with its tail and growls loudly* Jace: *Catches the empty Pokeball and puts it away* "Guess Growlithe's still got some fight left to give. You want to keep going, Mudkip?!" Mudkip: "Kip!" ("Yeah!") Jace: "Use Aqua Tail and don't stop until you hit Growlithe!" Mudkip: *Rushing, swirling water surrounds its tailfin as it runs at Growlithe* Growlithe: *Counters with Fire Fang and jumps to hit Mudkip* Mudkip: *Ducks under Growlithe and spins, swinging its tail at Growlithe* Growlithe: *Dodges by jumping and comes straight back down, still using Fire Fang* Mudkip: *Turns and jumps out of the way as Growlithe falls back down and impacts the ground with Fire Fang. It recovers quickly and charges with another Fire Fang attack* Jace: "Mudkip, behind you!" Mudkip: *Turns and dodges Growlithe by jumping above its attack. It lands behind Growlithe and swings its tail, hitting Growlithe from the side and knocking it back into a boulder* Jace: "I hope that was enough." *Tosses the same Pokeball at Growlithe* .'' Jace: ''*Picking it up and smiling* "Alright, we caught Growlithe!" Mudkip: "Mudkip!" ("Yippee!") .'' Jace: "Alright! That must be Upolu Town! My mom always loved taking me here to see the Pokemon festivals that went on here every year." Narrator: '"Now that Jace has begun his journey and already added two new members to his party, I'm sure what lies ahead is just waiting to be discovered, as the journey continues...' 'To Be Continued...'''